


Reminiscing for the Head Game

by FandomLastsForever



Series: Crime Dads Week [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Established Relationship, Hero AU, Hero turned Villain, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robbery, Tranquilizers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: Once a powerful crime fighting duo, now enemies on opposing sides of the law. Junior tries to convince Roman to come back to the side of justice, but sadly, Roman has other plans.
Relationships: Junior/Roman Torchwick
Series: Crime Dads Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Reminiscing for the Head Game

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Hero AU. This was fun to write.

It had been almost five years since that fateful day. He could still remember the day the two of them had earned their statuses as Heroes, a dynamic duo perfectly in sync. Ursa Minor and Candlewick were some of the best known defenders in Vale, keeping the seedy criminal underground under control. They'd grown so close.

Almost too close.

But now here Roman stood. He watched the henchmen below loading the dust onto the docks with a pleased smirk, tossing the butt of his cigar to the side. With this next shipment, they'd be ready for phase two of whatever convoluted plan Cinder's faction had up their sleeves. Whatever it was, it was big. And it was sure to send the entire city of Vale into chaos. Once upon a long ago, he might be concerned with stopping them.

Now, he couldn't care less.

**_"I see you dropped the Hero costume for a long white coat."_ **

Roman smiled, turning on his heel, tilting his head to the side. "I kept the bowler hat. That was a look I just couldn't get rid of." He smirked. "See you got an upgrade, Hei."

Junior stepped forward, leaving the shadows and revealing himself completely. Last time they saw each other, he had a more red and white costume, something resembling a full body suit you'd see in comic books. This number was black, with very few red and white accents. It looked closer to a blend of that and businessman's attire, with a rather nice mask and headpiece that reminded Roman of a bear. Upon closer inspection, he could see small constellations within the dark fabrics that perfectly brought the look together.

He looked perfect.

"You can still come back, Ro," Junior said quietly. "Whatever you're doing here, you can stop. If I put in a good word, you give some intel, we can get you back into the fold in no time."

Roman smiled softly, a light hand on Junior's shoulder. "Hei, listen. I can't just back out now. I have a debt to collect and I can't stop until I do."

"But Roman. Stealing Dust? Kidnapping government officials?" He reached out, grasping Roman's hand tightly in desperation. "Ro, the charges keep stacking up. You'll end up on death row at this rate."

"I know."

"Then why not come back?"

"I can't go back to being a Hero, Baby Bear," Roman sighed. "Not after what I've seen."

Junior tightened his grip. "Then don't be a Hero. Just come back. If not to be a Hero, then at least…"

He didn't have to finish that sentence. Roman knew exactly what Junior wanted to say. The yearning in his voice, the shake in his hands. It was clear as the moon that night.

Please come back to me.

"I want to," Roman whispered, reaching up to remove the mask from Junior's face. "By the gods I wish I could come back to you. But I have things I need to do. And I can't do them back there."

Junior's jaw clenched tightly. "So then what do you expect me to do?"

"…Tell me that you still love me." His eyes softened as he stepped closer. "Despite where we are now. Tell me you'll still love me, no matter what."

Time crawled to a standstill, and Roman took his hands and gently cupped Junior's face, pulling him down for a soft, slow kiss beneath the moonlight. Strong arms wrapped around him, practically lifting him off his feet as Junior deepened the kiss, pulling him flush against him. Roman could feel his hat fall off, but he didn't care. This might be the last time he ever saw Junior.

He wanted to savor this.

Roman could feel his back hit the wall near the door to the roof. No doubt Junior wasn't planning letting him go that easily. Roman's hands trailed down, gripping onto the collar of Junior's costume for dear life. The kisses grew deeper, practically drowning him in ecstasy. Junior's hands made their way to his hair, brushing his bangs back with a soft tug that drew a soft moan from deep down. When they finally pulled back for air, Roman could feel his entire body trembling.

"I love you," Junior said softly.

"I know." Roman closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I love you too, Hei. And…I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why are you-ack!"

Junior stumbled back, reaching up and pulling a small dart from his neck, staring at it in horror. He looked to him, and Roman could barely hold back the tears. The look in Hei's eyes. Despair, betrayal, desperation.

And even still, a small sliver of love.

_Dammit Hei, don't look at me that way. Please don't._

"Ro…I…"

Junior collapsed to the ground, slowly beginning to drift to sleep. Roman hurried and grabbed his hat, adjusting Junior's head gear and returning the mask. He wanted to stay. By gods this was not how he wanted to part ways.

But he had to.

"I'm so sorry." Roman leaned down and gave him one last kiss before hurrying toward the edge of the roof. "Neo! Get the plane!"

* * *

When Junior woke up, he was in the hospital. He didn't remember much of what had happened. He remembered holding Roman in his arms. The kiss. Then a sharp pain. Next thing he knew, he was here, and Roman had apparently escaped with all the dust.

None of the police or the other Heroes blamed him. Roman used to be his partner in justice after all. 'No surprise he got the jump on good ol' Ursa Minor' they all kept whispering. Junior did blame himself though. Not because he failed to stop Roman.

But because part of him wanted to go with him and didn't say it in time.

"Excuse me? Mr. Xiong?"

Junior looked over at the door, barely able to keep his head up as the nurse came over. Whatever kind of tranquilizer Roman used on him, it was damn strong.

On the bright side, he wasn't in any physical pain.

"You have a letter," the nurse said. "Do you need me to read it to you?"

"No, I can read it," Junior sighed, taking the envelope. "Thank you."

"Let me know if you need anything else."

The nurse hurried out and Junior opened the letter. His eyes widened, and he was glad he told the nurse no. The note was written in a special code that he and Roman had developed early in their career to send messages during undercover assignments. One they hadn't used in a long time. And yet, it was still engraved in his mind as well as he knew his own name.

_"I'm so sorry, Hei. I wish I didn't have to knock you out. But I had to, for both our sakes. If you still want to find me, this is your hint. If you can find me before the rest of the others do, maybe we can start over? Or you can kick my ass. Whichever one you pick, I'll gladly accept. I love you, my baby bear. Yours forever, Roman."_

Junior smiled, trying not to laugh so as not to alert anyone. He stuffed the letter in his pocket and closed his eyes, waiting for the drug to finally leave his body.

As soon as he was discharged, he had a criminal to find.


End file.
